someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Skin
Dry skin sucks. I should know, I have had it my whole life. But I'm finally going to do something about it. I tried looking on video sharing sites for home remedies but unfortunately came up with nothing. I looked online again but this time for some lotions. I came across this website called Necessities. It was just a black website with white text. It had four options on the homepage. 1. Our Special Lines of Lotions 2. Questions 3. Locations 4. Complaints I immediately clicked the link "Our Special Lines of Lotions". It opened up in a new tab and displayed a picture of a bottle of lotion called "Sink". It was 30 dollars, but I had tried many other lotion brands and this one looked like it was good quality lotion.. So next I clicked on the link for locations. The closest store to me was about a half hour drive from where I lived. I went to my car and started driving to the store. When I arrived there it didn't look like a normal store. It was a small black building in the middle of nowhere. I walked in and was immediately repulsed. It smelled terrible, like something rotting. I walked to the counter and no one was there, so I rang the bell once and a lady came to the counter. She was terrible looking, her face looked like it was covered in clay and it was painted a creamy orange. I almost could not look at her I kept telling myself it was a mask but then I realized she was talkig to me. "What do you need?" She asked. "I need 'Sink' lotion please." I replied, shaking. She walked behind the counter and came back about ten minutes later. She was holding the lotion and said "$30.31 will be your total sir." I handed her a 50 and she took forever to get my change. When I finally got my change I grabbed the bottle of lotion and walked out of the store. The bottle was really warm and it grossed me out. But I got in my car and drove home. Then I immediately went to the bathroom, flicked on the light, and lathered the lotion on my face. I walked to my computer and watched YouTube for a while and decided to go to bed. I woke up and touched my face, and it felt swollen and squishy. I got up and went straight to the bathroom. My face looked just like the lady's at the store. I almost vomited and passed out. But I fought through it and got on my computer and went to the Necessities website. But it wasn't the same this time, there was an extra link and it said "How We Make Our Lotions". I clicked on the link and it showed a picture of rotten flesh, and below there was another photo with a creamy orange substance. Below that, a sentence read: "Our lotion is 100% human skin" ~~~ Rev Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story